A Night of Winding Down
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: "Warning. this takes place in the Negima book volume 22. If you havent read up to that then there will be slight spoilers!" After a battle with a dragon, Chachamaru needs winding. As she lay there weak, only Negi can be the one to give her her energy back. contains Femdom of course .


Negima! Magister Negi Magi!

(Hey guys! It's been a while since I did a story! A whole 7 months! I had a few ideas that I got going, but I could never finish. Oh well. Here's Negima!)

(Edit 1.6. Fixed ONE misspelling. Fixed a spacing error too. Enjoy)

**A Night of Winding Down **

**Chachamaru's P.O.V.**

I lie there as the last of my energy was sapped from me...Negi-Sensei...I mean Negi, I remember a dragon attacking him. But it wouldn't happen. I destroyed him with my top of the line guns... I remember...

Well that and the fact that earlier, the white haired boy separated us. So far we haven't covered any ground in this magical forest. Luckily Sensei was ok.. Speaking of Sensei...

I exhaled a long breath as my child teacher looked over me.

"Chachamaru-san?"

I felt his breath on my cheeks. He was adorable. The way he looked at me, Not that way of course, his smile...And of course. That day, he spared my life. Not that I was planning on him doing so. For our Master though, I wasn't destroyed.

I looked up at him slowly "Yes Negi-Sensei?"

"Thank you..Are you okay?"

I smiled on the inside as his innocent voice rang in my ears. Well my antenna like ears. "Y-Yes I am. U-umm Negi-Sensei? Can you...can you get the little wind up key inside my dress?" I said aloud. Ahh my dress. Long, black, and full of life. Now reduced to being wrinkled and with holes ripped in it. What a mess.

Thankfully he looked better. His robe was still intact, aside from when the white haired boy impaled him. He looked high in spirits finally.

Negi's face lit up bright red. "U-umm inside your dress? Wh-What are you talking about?" He said in his squeaky britsh voice. My god it was so cute.

"Y-Yes please. Master winds me up to regain strength.. I feel so weak..please? It provides energy to me." My voice was so weak. I felt like letting a tear, an eye cleaning fluid, down my cheek. Hmm. This feeling was definitely sadness.

"O-Ok.." He stuttered as he crawled over to me. I let out a little noise as he pulled me up from the ground and held me against his chest. Oh my god..he was so strong..

"Ok..U-Umm here I go..." He muttered as his arm went over my shoulder and into my dress.

"Umph!" I let out a small noise as his hand brushed against my outer shell, which was my breast.

"Im sorry!" He whimpered as his hand froze up.

"Shh. Negi-Sensei it's okay." I shushed him and held his hand through my dress. My face grew red as he grew silent.

"O-Okay.." He reached into my supposed bra and pulled out the key which was secured in it.. "I got it Chachamaru-san!"

I smiled and parted the hair in the back of my head. "It goes right here." I exposed the little hole that my key went to.

"So I just stick it in and turn it? Seems easy enough." He pushed my key into my hole as I let my hair go.

"Hmm just twist it?"

I felt him turn the key rapidly to the right. "Hmph!" I let out a soft moan. "Oh-Oh sorry Sensei, I let out a sound."

"Oh i'm sorry Chachamaru. Did I hurt you?"

"No no it's fine! It's a different sensation for me...It-" I turned towards him blushing. "It feels good.."

He smiled his cute smile and put his hands back on my key.

"If that's the case, allow me!"

"Allow you? W-Wait Negi-Sensei!" I started to cry out. I was too late, because as soon as I finished my statement, he started turning my key to the right quickly and hard, causing a sharp sensation of pleasure to surge through me."Ahhhhhhh!" I moaned aloud.

He jumped back as I arched my head upwards. Oh my god oh my god! I curled my toes inwards as lubricating fluid invaded my torso jet, or my would be vagina. It felt so good..

Negi jumped back with the key in his hands. "Hmm? I thought you said it felt good!" His cheeks becoming red and his eyes shivering bright white like they did sometimes.

"Ahh...N-Negi... I..It did..." I collapsed back onto my side. Ripples of pleasuring shockwaves shooting through my entire body. "Damn, why did I have to have pleasure operations?" I thought to myself as my breath started to speed up.

"Chachamaru? Are you ok? You're breathing quite weird.." I heard him ask innocently.

"Negi...Come here." I whispered in a low voice. He was pushing me over the edge...

I heard him crawl over to where I was. I turned my head up slowly and gazed up into his hazel brown eyes..Oh my god.. he was so handsome...

"I never...never got to say this...but.. thank you. Thank you for saving me from the dragon earlier. I know I caused you pain but.." He trailed off. He looked like he was going to cry.

I couldn't take it. His voice, his qualities, everything about him was causing my love sensors to shoot up. I have to have him. All...of...him.. I felt color rush to my cheeks as my lustrous urges came to a point where I couldn't...

"I owe you one... and I know you must dislike me but.."

That was it. My chest started rising and falling as my emotions I spread my legs to the side and yanked him up towards my chest so that he was looking down at me.

"Oof! Chachamaru-san?" He gasped as his light weight body pounded firmly onto mine. The vibrations from his chest, from breathing, ejected a soft moan from my mouth.

"Shh Negi please." I wrapped my left arm around his back and my right hand on top of his gorgeous red hair. I felt his face in my neck as I squeezed him close. "I don't dislike you at all! The opposite! I like you a lot!" I felt my emotions rush out as I pushed his body up a little, my arm was still wrapped around him, preventing escape.

"Chachamaru-san.. Let me go please!" He struggled a little. It was futile of course, but the way he moved around... It was so nerve wracking..

"Negi no!" I licked my lips and pulled his face down, crushing my lips against his. "Hmmm." I moaned while sucking on him. Savoring the taste of his soft flesh and saliva as I covered him.

Negi whimpered and managed to escape my lips briefly. "Chachamaru! This is wrong! You're my student!" He cried, worry filling his voice. I ignored him and pulled him back down for another kiss. I moaned into his mouth as my toes curled once again. I couldn't help it, he tasted so good...

His face was bright red as he continued to struggle. I wanted to grunt in frustration from his constant mouth moving, so instead I moved my left arm to his back and moved my right hand to the back of his head. There was no escape. I lifted my legs up arching them. Around his boyish rear and squeezed him closer. "Mmmm.. Negi... Negi.." I moaned into his mouth.

I let go of his head and let my fingers go down my frame. I reached into my panties and ran my hand across something wet. "My artificial...?" I erased the dirty word from my thoughts and dipped my fingers inside of myself.

"Mpf!" I moaned harder into his mouth, probably crushing his lips a little as the ripples of ecstasy rocked my cores. Oh my.. it felt so good..

"Ouch!" I felt him squeal inside my mouth. I must've been hurting him. Realizing this, I slowly inched my tongue into his mouth, Feeling every little bump and tooth he had. I felt his though trying to push mine out. I rolled my eyes and wrestled with it. Toyed with it, I licked it all over. Finally, feeling the need for air, I pushed him away, watching a thin strand of saliva between us.

"Chachamaru-san! Please let me go! Wh-What was that? Please! Your tongue! Your tongue was inside of me!"He said and tried with all his might to escape, I wouldn't let him though..

"But Negi...i like you...Look what you did to me.." I said softly, pulling my right hand out of my panties. I held my soaked hand above me as he gazed at it.

"H-How'd I do that?"

"You made me release my body cleaning fluid."

"What does that mean?"

"You made me wet...As you humans would say." Looking up into his eyes. His lips must've been quivering from fright...Umm.. What other things do guys like? Oh I know!

I pushed him upwards, my arm still around his back, and gently shoved him back down. This time with me on top.

"I..I like.." I brought out a miniature saw that was built into my hand and Slice! Ripped his robe in half upwards by running my hands from his pants up to his neck.

"Ahh! My robe! That's the only one I have!" He whimpered. A tear fell down his cheek. I retracted the saw and kissed his right cheek.

"Don't cry Negi. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as I trailed soft kisses down to his neck and down to his collar bone. I buried my mouth into the boy's skin and started tracing a circle in it with my tongue.

"..!"

I could feel him tense up. I sighed and closed my lips around the patch of skin I had. I began sucking on it, feeling the skin rise up.

"Chachamaru! Stop it! Please!" I could hear him cry. It hurt me. I didn't want him to feel pain, but at the same time... I didn't want to let up off of him...

"Negi.." I let go of his skin, noticing the red mark left behind. "I'm sorry if I made you cry..please don't... But I gotta do this" I said in a soft voice and wiped his invading tears.

"Do what?"

I grinned and sank my teeth deep into his skin.

"Ahhhowww! What are you doing?" Negi screamed.

I sucked on his skin, drawing blood near to his surface. I wasn't trying to bite him..Wasn't it called... a hickey? "Leaving you something."

"It hurts! It hurtsss!" He screamed

"Shut up!" I bit harder in anger, which in turn caused him to scream louder. Getting annoyed from the yelling, I rose off of his neck and glared down at my work. There was a nice jagged oval right in the middle of his collar. It was red and it looked like it was about to bleed.

"Chachamaru-san.. I-I'm your teacher..And this is unacceptable..!" He whispered.

"I know. And I like you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered.

I ignored him and moved down, continuing my assault on his chest. I let my tongue find my way down. I circled his tiny nipples and flicked my appendage across the one on my left.

"Urk!" He gasped at the sudden sensation.

"Oh Sensei is sensitive here?" I playfully teased him by running my tongue over his nipple. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it, feeling his chest rise and fall with every noise. He was very well built for a 10 year old..

"N-No i'm not!" he stuttered.

"It's so adorable Sensei.." I cooed and rose up. Oh boy.. "This" part. "What does Negi have under here?" I turned my body around so that my posterior was above him. Was this called...being kinky? Did wearing pink and blue undergarments mean sexy? Well too late to think about that now. Despite my now reddened face, I unbuttoned his pants.

"Chachamaru! Stop that this instant! I am your teacher! Get off of me!" I could feel his head thrash around.

"Hmp!" I gasped as I felt his head touch my rear. It wasn't a hard collision, it felt like his cheek or something just brushed past it. "Negi!"

"I'm... I'm sorry!" His lips were quivering.

"Nope! Just for that, I'm going to do this!" I unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear, little whities, and his pants down to his ankles. Exposing his very small member to the jungle air.

"Ahhh no! Not this!" I could hear Negi scream. He was thrashing his legs up and about trying to escape my arms. I held them down with one arm though. I lowered my head to look under at him and smiled. "Negiii.." I extended his name out.

"Please Chachamaru! I'm sorry I got you injured!"

I could hear his british accent cracking. It's not like I was causing him pain...Wasn't this what humans call..making love...? "Negi...This wont hurt at all." I breathed in and exhaled slowly.

"Wh-What are you going to do?

"Just wait Negi-kun." I let go of his sensei prefix and lowered my head down towards his private area. "So...This is Negi's...penis.." I blushed at the word I thought of and looked at it. It looked...quite limp...and little, about 2 inches currently.. "I'm..I'm supposed to suck on this...?" I thought to myself. Feeling my nervousness rise, I leaned down and took the little member inside of my mouth, feeling it twitch slightly.

"Ahh! Stop! Ahh! Please Chachamaru-san! Take it out! I haven't showered in about a day and a half!"

I heard him try to stifle a groan. I let go of his member and licked the head of it. "Negi kun... It seems like you're quite satisfied." I lied.

"No! I'm not!" He retorted.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy this?"

"Y-Yes! that's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Then..Why're you growing?" I looked back at him then back at his member and watched it straighten up. It was about as tall as my index finger and thumb making the letter C.

"I don't know why!"

"You're body says otherwise." I said.

"Egh... It's lying." He mumbled and shut his eyes.

I turned around and continued the assault on his dick. I took it into my mouth and closed my lips. "Such...such an adult flavor for a little boy.." I wondered as my teeth scraped barely against it. I could feel it touch near the back of my mouth and resisted the urge to swallow it.

"Does it feel good?" I said, my words obviously being distorted.

"It...It..."

I could hear him trying to hold back grunts as I fondled his penis with my tongue. I sucked on it, bobbed my head up and down on it, and loved it. The smooth texture. And he was circumcised too. "Negi-kun is so mature..." I thought to myself. "Hmm?" I squinted my eyes and attempted to squeeze my cheeks together, giving the feeling of my soft skin to his pleasure spot. Something was missing. I shouldn't be the only one giving out pleasure. Shouldn't it work both ways?

"Negi...?"

"Wha..?

"Lick me." I lowered my ass to his face, stifling an awkward groan as I felt my pussy hit his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Move them to the side." I told him.

"I don't want to!"

"Negi, do not make me tell you again." I dug my hands into his legs. "Move them aside and lick me."

"O-o-okay" He sniffled.

I sighed as I felt his hands move my fabric aside. I tensed as his hot breath hit my entrance.

"Be careful now- Eek!" I gasped as I felt his tongue lick my slit. "Ne-Negi be careful now.." I said softly as he ran his tongue around.

"It tastes awful!"

I rolled my eyes at his immature response. "Shut up and do it!" I retorted. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but males should definitely know this sort of thing early...right?

"Mhm.." He muttered softy. I let my body relax as his mouth pleasured me. He ran his tongue up and down me, every time it came up I shivered.

"You ok- eek! Negi?" I moaned his name.

"Please...Please stop it."

"Not going to happen." I touched my pussy and ran it up. "Lick here." I rubbed my clit.

"N-No!"

"Then, we shall continue to do this until you fall unconscious." I smiled.

I heard him let out a sound and tensed as I felt his tongue hit my spot. "Gahh!" I shrieked aloud, pain and pleasure shooting through my body simultaneously.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered.

"You're fine!.." My breath came out in short gasps. "It's ok. Just keep going." I muttered. I noticed I was giving his erection little attention, I stopped pondering his bite and continued my assault on him. I had to hide the fact..that it felt so good..

I had to hide my moan when he took my sensitive area back into his mouth. I bit my lip when his tongue touched it. "Hmm.." he flicked over it over and over, each time causing my leg to shiver. I clenched my fingers and sucked on him harder. I wasn't used to this sharp pleasure, didn't know who would be anyway, but it felt so pleasurable...

"N-Negi...are you gonna cum..?" I asked this muffled like. I could feel his penis twitching rapidly.

"N-No!" He said.

"Yesh you are.." I smiled. There was no doubt that I was though; his small and warm tongue hit all of my spots. I didn't want to hold it in.

"Negi!" I moaned loudly as I lowered my rear in his face. I pinned his face down as my fluids left me. I could feel streams of my cum leaving me and into his mouth. I shivered quickly as my violent energy left. My eyes rolled far back and my hands felt like they were gonna drop.

"Swallow it." I muttered.

"Uh-Uh!" I could feel his head shake.

I took his dick and closed my teeth around it, softly biting it.

"Ow ouch! Ok ok!"

The vibration of his throat could be heard as my essence was ingested into him. I let go of his penis and said, "Good boy." I led his manhood near the back of my throat, letting my tongue massage it up and down.

"Chachamaru-san! I..i have to use to men's bathroom! Get up! Get up!" I could feel his hands on my butt.

I ignored him and ran my tongue faster. I squinted my eyes shut slightly and licked faster and faster.

"Nooo! I'm gonna!"

His scream fell on deaf ears. "Mpf!" I felt the rush of liquid hit the back of my mouth. I could feel his member stiffen as the last of his semen left him. "So..So this is...So much.. It's hard to swallow.." I thought as I attempted to send the cum down my throat. I rose off of his member and turned back to him.

"Negi.."

Negi's hands covered his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. "It's disgusting! You peed inside my mouth!" He covered his mouth. "I went inside of you! I'm a failure as a teacher. I was seduced by you. I'm so terrible." He sniffled.

"I didn't pee. And neither did you."

"But that liquid!"

"Just hush for a second." I stood over his waist and reached down at my glistening pussy. I separated my lips with my fingers, my fluids still seeping down my legs. "Negi sensei.." I dawned an evil grin.

"Wh-What?" his voice came out in a croak, his body shaking violently.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." I told him. And I meant it too. He was so beautiful...I've liked him for a while. Hurting him, unless by master's orders, i'd never lay a hand on him in a harming way..

"Then why are you doing -hic- this!" I saw the tears flowing down his face. I wanted so badly to embrace him and forget this. But...How would I show my affection for him then? Isn't making love to male body a form of love?

"Because I..I..." He was looking up at me. I couldn't look back. Instead I rose up a little and grabbed his shaft once more. "Negi, you'll know why." I held my breath and lowered my pussy onto him. Feeling his penis split my inner walls apart. "Hnnn! Uhh!" I moaned as it slid into me.

"Wah wah wah! Chachamaru! What- What is this? Get up please! Its squeezing me!" Negi's voice squeaked.

I leaned forwards and grabbed his hands. "N-Negi!" I moaned as his penis slid up and down into me. I was built with an artificial vagina to resemble a woman, that and feelings to go with it. I bounced slowly up and down on him and stared into his eyes.

"Ow...Ow...Ow.." I heard him mumbling under his breath. They were barely audible, as moans of ecstasy escaped my lips.

"It feels good Negi.."

"It doesn't...I'm scared...It feels like something is tugging at me..Squeezing me..Please get off..." He reached up towards my stomach trying to push me off.

I leaned forward, grabbed his hands, and pinned his hands upwards. "Sorry Negi, I can't have you struggling." I looked into his eyes, but when I did, It felt like... a huge dagger piercing my heart's veins.

His eyes were now brown and red and I could feel his scaredness coming from him. When he tried to me his hands he started to speak.

"I..I know why you're doing this.." He managed to finally say, he was hyperventilating,.

"You do?" I pondered the many reasons he could say that.

"Yes...It's because...You don't dislike me...You hate me.. you loathe me..Evangeline programmed you to hate me... I'm so..I'm so.." His crying becoming sobbing.

I let go of his hands and kissed his forehead. "Negi..I don't hate you." I rubbed some of his hair upwards trying to relax his frazzled nerves. I couldn't stand to see him sobbing, let alone crying.

He sniffled and his crying lowered. "You...dislike me then?" A moan escaping his lips. Bittersweet pleasure perhaps?

I moaned aloud as well and shook my head. "No Negi..I...I love you actually...Your voice...your soft lips...Your voice. I love it all. This... is making love..." I smiled down at him.

Negi's crying settled down as I continued my pace of massaging his penis. I leaned straight upwards and grinded my hips back and forth. "Negi, you're quite satisfying for your age." I said aloud, a smile forming on my face.

Negi finally managed to look up at me.. "Making ..love? What...? I..I didn't know... I'm...I'm only ten...This...this isn't right..You should do it with someone special.." He whispered.

I could see his teeth grinding back and forth. "I am Negi-kun..."

"I'm not that special.." I just teach you in a class with other students.

I ignored him and said, "Negi...Yes you are. You are the most amazing...amazing person in my eyes.." I told him softly. I could feel his shaft twitching like it was earlier.. "You may cum inside me if you'd like."

He shook his head. "No Chachamaru.. Not inside of my student..!" He struggled harder against my hands. I had trouble pinning them down without crushing them, but I managed. I smiled and started my sentence with, "If you're worried about me getting pregnant, then your thinking is way off base."

He shook his head, which still had dried tears and snot on it. "No no it's not that! You're still my student and...and..! I can't perform such an evil act!" I saw him squeeze his eyes shut, more or less trying to hold it in.

I looked into his eyes and started moving my hips back and forth, feeling pre-cum leaking from him. "There's no way out." I tossed my head back and felt his warm liquid shoot straight through my artificial pussy. His warm stream of semen shot out, filling me. I moaned a final time and closed my eyes, letting my pussy squeeze the last of the essence he had left. I sighed as I sucked the 10 years of innocence from him.

"Ah! I...I came inside of you...!" He whispered, trying to regain control of his breath.

I smiled and climbed off his member. I lie there beside him. Feeling some of his essence seep out of me and down my trembling legs. "Yes. You did. And it was quite satisfying actually.." I grabbed my vagina from below, feeling the mounds of pleasure dissipate.

"Why...Why here?... I mean...not just that...but...I'm a teacher..." He turned his body away from me. I smirked and wrapped my arm around him, getting a shiver from him.

"Negi?" I whispered into his shaking ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you. I told you...I now have part of you...inside of me..." I whispered to him as I nuzzled my nose into the back of his neck.

"I'm quite...quite fond of you too..Chachamaru-san..." He whispered, his eyes slowly closing from exhaustion.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hmm..." Negi said softly as as the view of the jungle came into his awakening eyes. "Mmmm what happened?" He rose up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "What a relaxing nap! Boy I say what exactly happened yesterday Chacha- maruuu?" He started quivering when the robot beside him starting moving. Her shirt was completely gone along with her panties. Shes was lying there naked, with nothing but her boots on.

"Good morning Negi-sensei." She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Wh-Wher-Where are your clothes?" he started whimpering.

"Don't worry about it." She crawled over to him and rubbed his chin. "You remember what happened yesterday?"

"N-No..."

"Good." She kissed his forehead.

"Eep! You k-kissed me!" He started waving his arms up and down.

"Yes I did." She smiled and brought her index finger to her lips.

"Uhm... umm.. Chachamaru-san?"

"Yes?"

"Sh-shall we keep moving?" He twiddled his fingers about looking away from me.

"Of course we can." she shut her eyes and flashed him a sincere smile.

"One more thing." He mentioned.

"What?"

"You're naked! Put some clothes on please!" His eyes were white as he gazed up and down her naked form.

"Haha...i guess I should." She winked at him.

(Was this rushed guys? I finished this at 3 in the morning. My eyes were crying for joy when I finished... Oh well. Let me know in a review of what you think M'kay? Bye guys!)


End file.
